Astraphobia
by zoesgurl
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka ketakutan berlebih Baekhyun terhadap petir membawa keuntungan tersendiri bagi sang paman. (CHANBAEK / GS) UNCLEXKID
1. chapter 1

Baekhyun menggigil, meringkuk dalam gulungan selimut. Cuaca di luar membuat gadis berusia 14 tahun tersebut enggan meninggalkan kasur dan selimutnya. Gemuruh saling menyambar, hujan lebat dan angin bertiup kencang menimbulkan perpaduan bunyi yang menyeramkan diantara kesunyian malam.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi." Gadis sipit tersebut berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin sendiri, ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Paman. Tidak ada pilihan lain." Ia memberanikan diri untuk meninggalkan zona amannya. Bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan hati-hati dalam kegelapan kamar menuju pintu.

Suasana gelap menyambut Baekhyun ketika pertama kali keluar dari kamar. Rumah besar milik sang paman terasa sangat menyeramkan pada malam hari. Tidak ada sinar lampu yang menerangi lorong menuju kamar si pemilik istana. Jadi, ia hanya bisa bergantung pada cahaya petir yang muncul silih berganti seiring makin parahnya badai diluar sana. Mengandalkan sinar temaram sebagai penuntun si bocah dalam perjalanan menuju kamar seorang lelaki 35 tahun.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan ayunan ragu sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan juga rasa takut yang mendominasi dirinya.

Mengingat dinginnya cuaca membuat Baekhyun meruntuki penampilan dirinya yang hanya bermodalkan kaos v neck tipis sebatas paha dan celana pendek yang tersembunyi dibalik kaos longgar yang ia kenakan. Tidak hanya membuatnya mengigil kedinginan, tetapi pakaian ini terlihat tak sopan dan juga berantakan ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan si pemilik rumah yang terkenal dengan karakternya yang beribawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia tampil berantakan di hadapan sang paman, sedikit malu rasanya mengingat ia selalu tampil dihadapan sang paman dalam keadaan yang rapi dan layak dipandang, tetapi Baekhyun terlihat tak mempedulikan hal tersebut, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus sampai di kamar sang paman dan bersembunyi di sana sampai cuaca kembali normal.

Gemuruh semakin menggila, membuat langkah si bocah mengayun cepat, hampir berlari kecil menuju pintu jati setinggi 2 meter yang terlihat di antara sinar petir yang temaram. Manik hazel si gadis berbinar senang dalam langkah-langkah terakhirnya sebelum berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar milik sang paman.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah pucat tersebut. Merasa lega karena ia tidak sendiri lagi, karena akan ada paman yang menemani.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara, melihat sang paman dalam posisi santai setengah terbaring dengan punggung yang bersandar pada head board. Dalam genggamannya terdapat sebuah novel berbahasa Prancis, seorang wanita berbalut pakaian khas zaman victoria sebagai covernya.

"Mau apa ke sini?" Lelaki berumur 35 tahun yang masih tampak awet muda tersebut menutup novel bacaannya. Menatap sepenuhnya kearah Baekhyun yang masih tampak meragu di tempat.

"A—ano… Boleh aku tidur di sini, paman?" Diam sesaat. Hanya ada suara gemuruh dan angin yang saling menyapa, membuat si bocah brunette semakin gemetar gugup di tempat. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan beberapa bulir keringat mengaliri pelipis, hasil dari kegugupannya. Baekhyun harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban, sedangkan di sisi lain sang paman menyimpan kekhawatiran mendalam akan hal lainnya.

"Kau takut?" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban.

Sang paman menghela nafas. Melepaskan kacamata baca miliknya lalu menepuk bagian kosong yang tersisa di sisi kiri kasur. Tak ada pilihan lain. Sang paman tak tega melihat wajah sendu dengan raut gelisah milik si bocah yatim piatu.

"Naiklah." Satu kata yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan sigap, tersenyum kecil kepada sang paman. Senyuman lugu yang sangat tulus. Senyuman yang membuat sang paman merasa berdosa menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, paman." Baekhyun berkata lirih sembari menutup pintu dengan ujung tumit. Ia melangkah kecil menuju kasur. Pipinya yang penuh terasa panas dan memerah, Ia tak tahu pasti sebabnya apa.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, menunduk dalam perjalanan menuju kasur king size milik paman. Ketika sampai di ujung kasur ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sang paman dalam diam, masih merasa tak enak hati karena telah mengganggu kesunyian sang paman.

"Naiklah." Sang paman mengulang kembali perkataannya ketika melihat Baekhyun masih betah berdiri canggung diujung kasur, ragu dan juga tampak segan menaiki singgasan sang paman yang belum pernah dijamah orang lain selain pemiliknya sendiri, dan kini si bocah yatim piatu tanpa disadari menjadi orang pertama yang mengusik daerah kekuasaan si pemilik istana.

"Ya, paman." Baekhyun menurut bagaikan peliharaan kesayangan. Dengan tubuh gemetar menaiki kasur, merangkak menuju sang paman, lebih tepatnya menuju singgasana kosong di sisi kiri sang paman.

Manik kelabu lelaki 35 tahun dengan tekun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang diciptakan oleh si bocah. Menatapi tubuh si bocah yang bergetar, pipi penuh yang dibubuhi warna ranum, serta posisi si bocah ketika meraih tempat kosong di samping pemilik kasur. Merangkak bagaikan seorang gadis yang tengah menggoda sang kekasih.

Well, Baekhyun tidak salah, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja pikiran kotor sang pamanlah yang membuat bocah 14 tahun tersebut tampak salah.

Sebuah decihan keluar dari bibir penuh si paman. Kesal akan pemandangan menggiurkan dihadapannya yang bergerak lamban, bagaikan slow motion. Keadaan seolah-olah tengah mengejek dirinya, mempermainkan pertahanan diri sang paman yang bisa saja melemah atau lebih parahnya runtuh begitu saja.

"Kau lamban sekali." Sang paman berkomentar ketus, membuat Baekhyun mempercepat geraknya. Memposisikan dirinya disamping sang paman senyaman mungkin. Sedangkan lelaki jangkung disamping si bocah diam-diam menghela nafas lega, bersyukur atas berakhirnya pemandangan yang memancing otak kotornya.

Baekhyun berbaring nyaman disamping sang paman. Bocah perparas ayu tersebut berbaring dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai batas mulut, menyisakan hidung bangir nan mungil dan juga manik hazel yang sepengetahuan sang paman turunan dari ibu si bocah. Manik hazel tersebut bergerak kesana-kemari memperhatikan interior rapi milik si paman.

Melihat si bocah yatim piatu sudah berbaring nyaman, sang paman kembali tenggelam dalam susunan kata yang menyatu menjadi bait-bait kalimat dalam lembaran Novel yang sebelumnya sempat ia abaikan ketika Baekhyun menerobos masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamar. Kacamata baca yang sebelumnya dilepas kini kembali dipasang pada kedua manik kelabu miliknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang paman, gadis kecil yang tengah berbaring tersebut mencuri-curi pandang. Mengagumi dalam diam paras tampan lelaki yang merupakan adik dari pihak ayahnya. Dalam balutan piyama tidur pun lelaki jangkung tersebut bisa tampak sangat mengagumkan, kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sendu dibalik selimut ketika menyadari bahwa hanya lelaki dingin inilah yang ia miliki saat ini. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil, hak asuh atas dirinya jatuh kepada sang paman sepenuhnya. Karena memang hanya lelaki tersebutlah anggota keluarganya yang ada.

Gemuruh masih saling bersahutan di luar sana, hujan dan angin semakin ribut memperkeruh cuaca malam, dan di atas ranjang berukuran king size tersebut si bocah kembali gemetar takut dari balik selimut tebal yang menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua indra pendengaran guna meredamkan suara petir yang menggelegar. Ia meringkuk, bagaikan janin yang siap dilahirkan ke muka bumi.

Melihat semua itu sang paman mau tak mau kembali menghentikan aktifitas bacanya. Ia menutup Novel yang baru ia baca setengah dan melepas kembali kacamata yang membuat kepalanya pusing karena terlalu lama memakai. Manik kelabu tanpa frame bening tersebut melirik si bocah yang tengah meringkuk jauh dari sisi tubuhnya.

"Astraphobia?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan retorik si paman. Ia phobia terhadap petir.

"Mendekatlah." Alis si bocah berkerut kecil, bingung kenapa sang paman menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Walaupun bingung tetap saja ia menurut, bergerak pelan untuk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan sang paman.

"Hngh?" Manik hazel tersebut membulat. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu cepat. Pipi Baekhyun semakin ranum ketika menyadari sang paman tengah memeluknya. Merengkuh erat tubuh kurus yang gemetar tersebut. Memberi kehangatan yang membuat si bocah nyaman dan melupakan ketakutannya akan bunyi menggelegar dari gemuruh yang saling menyambar.

"Merepotkan sekali." Sang paman berbisik, sedangkan jemarinya bergerak lembut di belakang kepala sang bocah. Mengelus lembut surai sebahu Baekhyun. Sesekali ia memperbaiki poni halus Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan dan lepek akibat keringat.

"Terima kasih paman. Paman baik sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mempererat cengkeramannya pada piyama bagian dada sang paman, sedangkan wajahnya disembunyikan diceruk leher si lelaki dewasa, menyesap wangi lemon yang bercampur dengan aroma tembakau. Baekhyun tahu bahwa pamannya ini termasuk perokok berat, tak heran aroma tembakau tersebut bercampur dengan aroma asli sang paman, tetapi walaupun begitu Baekhyun aku selalu menyukainya.

Sang paman melirik puncak kepala si bocah, masih memasang wajah datar yang sudah terpahat sejak lahir. Tangannya masih tetap bergerak dibelakang kepala Baekhyun, semakin bergerak turun menuju tengkuk dan punggung si bocah.

"Kau harus membayarnya bocah, ini tidak gratis."

TBC

Hello readers! Apa kabar semuanyaa? Semoga sehat selalu yaa.

Aku balik lagi bawa ff baru nih! Dan kali ini chapteran! Yeay! /tebar kembang/ hehe

Sebenernya aku mau bikin oneshot, tapii karna aku harus nyelesain beberapa bagian jadi aku update dulu bagian awal, itung-itung pemanasan gitu lohh.

Kalau kalian suka akan aku usahain cepet selesain bagian yang belum rapi ;w;

Betewee, kalo ada typo maklumin aja yaa. Soalnya ini ff lama aku yang mana karakter aslinya bukan Chanbaek. Jadi kalo nemu nama "Eren" berarti aku lupa ganti.

Eren? Siapa Eren??

Ituloh salah satu tokoh anime... hehe

Semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf kalo ada typo dan semacamnya. Dah!

love

/zoesgurl/


	2. chapter 2

"Terima kasih paman. Paman baik sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mempererat cengkeramannya pada piyama bagian dada sang paman, sedangkan wajahnya disembunyikan diceruk leher si lelaki dewasa, menyesap wangi lemon yang bercampur dengan aroma tembakau. Baekhyun tahu bahwa pamannya ini termasuk perokok berat, tak heran aroma tembakau tersebut bercampur dengan aroma asli sang paman, tetapi walaupun begitu Baekhyun aku selalu menyukainya.

Sang paman melirik puncak kepala si bocah, masih memasang wajah datar yang sudah terpahat sejak lahir. Tangannya masih tetap bergerak dibelakang kepala Baekhyun, semakin bergerak turun menuju tengkuk dan punggung si bocah.

"Kau harus membayarnya bocah, ini tidak gratis."

- **Astraphobia-**

Si bocah mengernyit bingung, dengan berlahan ia menjauhkan wajah dari ceruk leher sang paman dan menatap manik kelabu yang balik menatapnya.

"Maksud paman apa?" Sang paman tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanya mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Sampai pada saat Baekhyun menyadari jemari ramping nan kokoh milik pamannya semakin bergerak turun, mengikuti lekukan tulang punggungnya yang mengarah ke tulang ekor, dan menggoda daging kembar dibawah sana ketika jemarinya sampai pada daerah tersebut.

Manik hazel Baekhyun membola merasakan jemari sang paman yang meremas bagian tubuh belakangnya. Meremas bokong yang dilapisi celana pendek tersebut dengan intensitas yang berubah-ubah. Remasan kuat sang paman membuatnya tersentak berkali kali, dan pada saat remasan tersebut berubah lembut ia akan melenguh lemah.

"A-apa yang paman la-lakukan? Ahh" Baekhyun mengigit keras bibirnya ketika suara aneh tersebut terdengar lagi. Ia mencoba menahan suara yang asing dipendengarannya itu. Suara yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa malu dan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

Sang paman tak merespon apa-apa, ia sibuk menelusuri permukaan dan lekuk wajah si bocah menggunakan hidung bangir miliknya. Menyesap aroma alami milik si bocah dan setelah puas ia berhenti tepat di bibir ranum gadis 14 tahun tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu." Baekhyun meragu, tetapi tak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat ditengah rasa kagetnya yang masih mendominasi. Baginya perintah sang paman adalah mutlak.

Gadis mungil itu akhirnya menuruti perintah sang paman, membuka perlahan kedua belah bibirnya guna menyambut daging basah tak bertulang milik sang paman yang menyusup kedalam rongga mulut. Lidah tersebut bergerak gesit mengaduk-aduk mulut penuh liur Baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik, mengajak lidah pasif si gadis untuk menari bersama. Menciptakan tarian erotis dengan bunyi kecipak basah daging yang tengah beradu sebagai pengiring, menggema di rongga mulut masing-masing.

"Hmmph! Hmphh!" Baekhyun memukul dada tegap sang paman ketika ia rasa oksigen di rongga dada mulai menipis.

"Hahh! Hahh! A-apa yang paman lakukan!" Baekhyun meronta ketika lidah lelaki 35 tahun tersebut berpindah tempat, membuat jalur basah menggunakan lidahnya menuju tempat lain dan berhenti pada sisi leher Baekhyun yang tampak menggiurkan.

Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat si gadis melenguh ditengah rontaannya. Menggigiti serta menghisap kulit tipis tersebut hingga meninggalkan ruam pekat yang tak akan mudah hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"P-paman... hiks" Baekhyun menangis, tangan kecilnya meremat bagian depan piyama sang paman ketika lagi-lagi lelaki itu menyesap kulitnya dengan kasar dan tak beraturan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang diperbuat sang paman, tetapi Baekhyun pikir ini bukanlah perbuatan yang pantas dilakukan oleh sang paman terhadap dirinya.

"Chanyeol, sebut namaku sayang." Baekhyun menggeleng, mendorong tubuh besar pamannya.

"K—kumohon paman, henti-aaakhh!" Tiba-tiba si bocah menjerit ketika sang paman menggigit keras permukaan kulit lehernya. Ia terisak ketika merasakan perih dan juga panas pada permukaan leher. Ia kembali memukul Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil berkali-kali, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh besar sang paman yang menindih dirinya.

"Sakit paman! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Semua permohonan dan raungan Baekhyun sama sekali tak diacuhkan. Tangan bertekstur kasar milik sang paman tetap lanjut menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. Pita suaranya mengeluarkan geraman lirih akibat menahan gejolak hasrat yang semakin memuncak, bibir penuh yang jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut terus menjamah kulit sehalus bayi milik Baekhyun tanpa melewatkan seinchi pun.

Jilat.

Hisap.

Kulum.

Lalu gigit.

Siklus tersebut terus berulang-ulang. Yang ada dipikiran si lelaki hanya meninggalkan tanda sebanyak mungkin. Ia mengklaim tubuh bocah kecil tersebut sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

Udara dingin menyambut tubuh si bocah ketika Chanyeol dengan sekali tarikan merobek kaos kumal Baekhyun, meninggalkan si gadis dengan celana pendeknya yang masih melekat. Manik kelabu dengan campuran azure tersebut menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

Menatap satu persatu apa yang ada dihadapannya. Wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat ranum dengan kedua mata yang terbuka sayu, serta liur yang melapisi bibir tipisnya. Dada si bocah yang dipenuhi ruam pekat yang menyebar bergerak naik turun, menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

 _Baekhyun is totally mess_.

Tetapi, kekacauan tersebutlah yang membuat sesuatu dibalik celana sang paman semakin mengeras.

Chanyeol tak menyangka bocah lugu seperti Baekhyun bisa terlihat senakal ini, melebihi bayang-bayang yang selama ini hinggap dalam pikiran kotornya.

"Kau lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan." Baekhyun tak mengacuhkan pujian yang ditujukan sang paman terhadap dirinya. Ia malah meringis disela-sela isakan ketika sang paman membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Pasrah ketika sang paman kembali menciumi bahu dan punggungnya. Kembali meninggalkan ruam-ruam pekat pada permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

Daun telinga si gadis dikulum lembut, dibisikkan kata-kata manis nan menggoda yang membuatnya mendesah menerima getaran sensitive dari lidah panas dan hembusan lembut sang paman. Pamannya tahu betul dimana letak titik sensitive Baekhyun, membuat si bocah tak dapat berpikir jernih. Setuhan sang paman terlalu memabukkan dan ia terlalu lemah untuk menghindar.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun memekik ketika secara tiba-tiba pinggulnya ditarik ke atas. Ia beberapa kali berusaha bangkit, tetapi siapa yang bisa melawan Chanyeol? Terlebih lagi Baekhyun hanyalah seorang bocah lemah yang tak dapat berbuat apa apa ketika dilecehkan oleh pamannya sendiri.

"Jangan dilepas paman. Aku mohon, jangan.." Gadis tersebut berusaha menahan celananya ketika sang paman hendak melapas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Chanyeol hanya kembali menjadi kasar dengan mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan salah satu tangannya yang lain melucuti celana pendek tersebut beserta dalamannya. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang benar benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Hentikan ini paman, aku malu..." Baekhyun menangis. Ia tak pernah merasa malu luar biasa seperti saat ini. Ia memang hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang masih tak mengerti perbuatan apa yang tengah dilakukan sang paman terhadap dirinya, tetapi sedikit banyaknya ia mengerti bahwa telanjang didepan orang lain bukanlah perbuatan yang baik, terlebih telanjang didepan sang paman yang ia sendiri masih merasa asing dengan lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Aku pamanmu Baek. Kenapa harus malu?" Tangan besarnya ia bawa kepermukaan halus bokong Baekhyun lalu nenampar permukaannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak, memohon mohon untuk menghentikan semua yang dilakukan sang paman. Rasa panas dan juga perih menyebar dipermukaan kulit gadis tesebut.

Satu—dua—tiga tamparan lagi Baekhyun terima dikedua pipi bokong, menimbulkan bekas merah berbentuk tangan disana. Ia meraung, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hentikan paman.. Aku mohon.. hiks.." Tak ada jawaban dari sang paman, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara karet celana yang beradu dengan kulit. Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah benda keras terselip diantara belah bokongnya. Benda tersebut secara berlahan bergerak naik turun seiring dengan geraman berat sang paman.

"A-apa yang paman lakukan?.." Baekhyun panik. Ia dengan ragu menoleh kebelakang dan pada saat itu juga degub jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu ketika mendapati keadaan sang paman yang berantakan dengan celana terlepas sampai sebatas paha, sedangkan kemaluannya yang keras terselip pada bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan kearah batang keras tersebut. Bagaimana pun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat "milik" seorang pria dewasa, dan yang memperparah keadaan adalah yang ia lihat saat ini adalah milik pamannya sendiri.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar takut. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman, beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menarik turun pinggulnya. Berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kejantanan sang paman yang menempel pada bagian tubuhnya, tetapi tangan Chanyeol yang lain lebih dulu menahan pinggulnya agar tetap dalam keadaan menungging.

"Kumohon..." Gadis tersebut kembali menoleh kebelakang, menatap Chanyeol sembari terisak lirih. Ia berharap agar sang paman tak melanjutkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Melihat keadaan si bocah yang berantakan dan juga permohonan yang berkali kali keluar dari bibir tipis tersebut membuat rasa iba hinggap dihati sedingin es sang paman. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ketakutan yang terpancar dimanik hazel keponakannya. Tapi, apa tidak boleh ia bertindak sedikit egois kali ini? Ia menyukai Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Bahkan perasaan ini sudah tumbuh jauh sebelum Baekhyun bisa berhitung dengan benar.

Ya, katakan saja Chanyeol lelaki berkelainan yang tidak tahu diri dan juga keji, lelaki yang dengan kejamnya berbuat tidak pantas kepada keponakannya sendiri. Chanyeol tak akan menolak dikatai seperti itu, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataan sebenarnya. Caranya mengepresikan rasa cinta memang salah. Tapi yang ia inginkan hanya Baekhyun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, hanya itu.

Chanyeol menunduk, meraih wajah Baekhyun yang masih menoleh kebelakang lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan panjang pada bibir tipis keponakannya. Tak ada paksaan dan kekerasan sedikitpun dari Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memohon seperti itu." Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dalam sekejap kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya. Mengenyahkan rasa iba yang hampir saja mempengaruhinya.

"Pa-paman ahh! Nghh!" Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika sang paman kembali menggesekkan miliknya diantara pipi bokong gadis tersebut, kali ini gerakannya lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

Ia terus bergerak cepat tanpa menghiraukan tangisan dan desah putus asa Baekhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya gadis kecil itu dapat merasakan sebuah cairan yang mengalir menuruni pangkal pahanya, yang dibarengi suara desah berat dan geraman sang paman.

TBC

Hola! Aku dateng lagi bawa lanjutan kisah uncle x kid Chanbaek! Yuhuu.

Maaf ya perchapternya pendek, kemaren sempet stuck soalnya jadi sampe sini duluu.

Doain biar aku bisa selesain yang selanjutnya ya, ga stuck lagi gitu :')

Ngeliat komen readers bikin aku makin semangat mau nyelesaiinnya huhu aku seneng banget!

Semoga kalian suka chapter iniii. Mohon maaf klo ada typo dan kata2nya kurang pas. Dah!

love

/zoesgurl/


	3. Chapter 3

"Berhenti memohon seperti itu." Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dalam sekejap kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya. Mengenyahkan rasa iba yang hampir saja mempengaruhinya.

"Pa-paman ahh! Nghh!" Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika sang paman kembali menggesekkan miliknya diantara pipi bokong gadis tersebut, kali ini gerakannya lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

Ia terus bergerak cepat tanpa menghiraukan tangisan dan desah putus asa Baekhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya gadis kecil itu dapat merasakan sebuah cairan yang mengalir menuruni pangkal pahanya, yang dibarengi suara desah berat dan geraman sang paman.

 **Astraphobia**

Baekhyun tak tahu cairan apa yang mengalir dibelah bokongnya, dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa pamannya terdengar puas ketika cairan tersebut keluar. Saat ini yang ia ketahui hanya rasa tak nyaman ketika cairan tersebut mengalir lamban menggelitiki permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku mohon paman, lepaskan. A-aku lelah." Baekhyun memohon, mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih dicengkram kuat oleh sang paman.

"Kau pikir ini sudah selesai?" Suara husky Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menunduk, mendaratkan bibirnya yang penuh pada bahu Baekhyun, lalu memberikan kecup kecupan basah disana. Lidahnya yang panas merambat dipermukaan kulit Baekhyun, menjalar menuju cuping si gadis.

"Enghh, pa-pamanhh.." Si bocah mendesah ketika lidah tersebut menyelimuti cuping serta daun telinganya. Mengulum lembut bagian telinganya yang sensitif.

"Ini bahkan belum setengahnya." Sang paman berbisik sensual, semakin merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangannya merambat menuju buah dada si gadis yang belum tumbuh sempurna. Meremasnya berlahan, memainkan puncak buah tersebut dengan gerakan memutar yang membuat Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, terlena oleh sentuhan sang paman yang semakin intens.

"Malam masih panjang, Baekhyunnie. Ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada ini." Ujung bibir Chanyeol terangkat kecil, membentuk seringai tipis tanpa sepengetahuan si bocah. Iblis yang dipendamnya selama ini menolak diam ketika menyadari kesempatan yang sudah lama diidam-idamkan berada di depan mata.

Dengan tak sabaran sang paman segera membalikkan posisi Baekhyun, sehingga gadis tersebut terlentang sempurna dibawah kendalinya. Tak ada perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlentang pasrah membiarkan tatapan tajam dari sang paman yang menelusuri lekuk polos tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perlawanan yang berujung sia sia.

"Jadilah gadis yang penurut seperti biasanya, ne?" Chanyeol berkata sembari menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melepas kancing piyamanya satu persatu.

Setelah semua kancing terbuka Baekhyun dapat melihat otot perut pamannya yang kencang dan terbentuk dengan sempurna. Ia mengalihkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang dengan tak tau diri muncul dikedua belah pipinya.

Celana yang tadinya terlepas hanya sebatas paha, kini sudah dilempar asal ntah kemana, sehingga lelaki 35 tahun tersebut sama polosnya dengan Baekhyun. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun terhadap tubuh sempurna milik pamannya.

"Aku sudah lama sekali menginginkan ini." Chanyeol berucap, sedangkan tangannya sibuk melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun, tetapi gadis tersebut menolak dengan merapatkan pahanya, membuat Chanyeol berdecih lalu dengan gerakan paksa kembali membuka lebar kedua paha keponakannya.

"Jauh sebelum kau tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja. Aku selalu menginginkamu." Chanyeol menunduk mendekati kewanitaan Baekhyun yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Sebelum gadis itu kembali mencoba menutup pahanya, sang paman sudah lebih dulu menjulurkan lidahnya didaerah intim gadis tersebut, menyapu lipatan basah milik Baekhyun secara berlahan.

"Pa-paman ohhh y-ya Tuhan..." Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung bagaikan busur panah. Bibirnya terbuka menyuarakan desah ketika Chanyeol terus menjilati bagian intimnya tanpa ampun.

Mendengar sambutan Baekhyun yang cukup "meriah" membuat Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk melawan, kini mulai terbuai dan juga pasrah dengan apa yang pamannya lakukan.

"Kau menyukainya hmm?" Chanyeol berbisik disela sela jilatannya.

Sesekali ia gigiti daging sebesar kacang kenari tersebut dengan gemas, lalu menghisapnya kuat, membuat sang empunya menggeleng dengan wajah gelisah. Baekhyun tak mampu menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tangannya sudah berada dikepala sang paman, meremat helai gelap lelaki itu seiring semakin nikmatnya belaian panas lidah sang paman pada kewanitaannya.

Ia tak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang senikmat ini sebelumnya, sehingga ketika ia merasakannya untuk pertama kali ia jadi lupa akan daratan dan lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat otak Baekhyun hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa nikmat yang membuncah, tubuhnya gemetar ketika sang paman kembali menghisap kewanitaannya dengan kuat. Sehingga ia refleks menarik kepala sang paman agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Sebelum Baekhyun kembali merasakan nikmat, Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan. Senyum liciknya terkembang sempurna ketika mendengar desah serta ekspresi kecewa dari sang keponakan kecil.

"Menikmatinya huh?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat si gadis kecil tersentak dan memilih untuk diam.

Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Apa aku terlihat menikmatinya? Pertanyaan seperti itu berputar putar dikepala Baekhyun. Ia merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Sentuhan sang paman ternyata tak main main, Baekhyun seolah olah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"T-tidak.. Aku tak menikmatinya..." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Dari segi mana pun ia tahu ucapan Baekhyun hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Gadis itu jelas menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui dan melanjutkan kearah yang lebih jauh.

Chanyeol mendekati wajah merona Baekhyun lalu berbisik dengan suara seraknya "Benarkah?" ia menjilati rahang Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupan kecupan sensual disana, sedangkan tangannya masih bermain nakal pada gunung kembar Baekhyun.

"Tapi, tubuhmu mengatakan bahwa kau menikmatinya." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Chanyeol bangkit. Tanpa rasa malu ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuh laci di sudut ruangan. Mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari laci yang semulanya terkunci.

Ia berbalik, dalam cahaya temaram Baekhyun dapat melihat seringai sang paman. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju ranjang dengan borgol dan juga sehelai kain hitam digenggamannya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang, pikirannya terasa kacau memikirkan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan sang paman terhadap dirinya. Perasaannya mengatakan hal ini tidaklah baik.

"A-apa yang akan paman lakukan..." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara lirih ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri diujung ranjang. Lelaki itu merangkak mendekati Baekhyun tanpa melepas seringainya sedikitpun.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia dengan cepat meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu memasangkan borgol yang sudah ia bawa pada pergelangan kurus gadis kecil tersebut. Mengaitkannya juga kepada headboard ranjang, agar gadisnya tak bergerak seinchi pun.

"P-paman? K-kenapa aku diborgol?? Lepaskan! Lepas!" Baekhyun memberontak, menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya kesegala arah.

"Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan?" Lelaki dewasa tesebut mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun, dan lagi lagi ia menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

"Tentu saja membuatmu berteriak nikmat dan memohon mohon kepadaku." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud sang paman. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Chanyeol menutup kedua manik hazel milik Baekhyun dengan kain hitam yang ia bawa dari laci, sehingga gadis tersebut tak bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang paman selanjutnya.

Sebelum ia mencoba bertanya kembali, mulutnya sudah dibungkamkan sang paman. Kali ini bukan bibir sang paman yang membungkamkan mulut kecil tersebut, tetapi sesuatu yang tegang dan juga panjang.

Baekhyun mencoba berteriak, mendorong benda tersebut keluar dari mulutnya dengan mengandalkan lidah. Tapi hal tersebut tak menimbulkan efek apa apa selain sang paman yang mendesah suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Sial, mulutmu hangat sekali." Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan berlahan. Getaran yang dihasilkan mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kewalahan menahan nikmat diarea kejantanannya.

Baekhyun menangis. Ia mencoba berteriak tetapi hanya gumaman yang keluar. Ia memberontak dengan menggeleng geleng kan kepala tetapi sang paman dengan cepat mencengkram dagunya agar berhenti. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia tersedak beberapa kali. Mulutnya berantakan dengan lelehan liur dimana mana.

"Pah.. man.." lirih Baekhyun ketika benda panjang tersebut terlepas sejenak dri mulutnya.

"Hisap dan jilati dengan benar sayang. Anggap saja ini lollipop ne?" Belum lama ia merasa bebas, mulutnya sudah dibungkam kembali dan sang paman menyuruhnya untuk menghisap benda tersebut.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain menuruti perintah sang paman, tanpa tahu benda besar apa yang membungkamkan mulutnya sedari tadi. Ia menghisap benda tersebut hingga kedua pipinya menjadi cekung. Lidahnya yang panas juga mecoba menjilati batang besar tersebut sebisa mungkin, mengingat ukurannya yang tak main main.

Sang paman semakin hilang kendali dengan kerja mulut Baekhyun yang belum terlalu mahir tapi mampu membuatnya pusing menahan gejolak besar nafsunya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan gadis kecilnya, ia mempercepat gerak pinggulnya. Menusuk pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Gadis itu menangis, rahangnya pegal dan mulutnya terasa kebas dengan sudut bibir yang terluka.

"Shhh oh god..." Chanyeol menggeram ketika ia hampir mendekati puncaknya. Sebelum benar benar meledak, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Baekhyun lalu mengurut batang keras tersebut tepat diatas wajah kecil Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.." Desah berat Chanyeol menggema. Ia meledak dan menumpahkan lavanya diwajah lugu si gadis yang tak tau apa apa.

Wajah polos dengan kain penutup mata tersebut tampak berantakan karna cairan putih kental yang tumpah di wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya yang dipenuhi jejak liur pun terlihat robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Jantung lelaki tua itu berdegup kencang ketika menatapi pemandangan yang benar benar menyulut api nafsunya. Tanpa disadari miliknya kembali menegang.

"Tak sia sia aku menunggumu dewasa, B." Ia menatapi pusat tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memberi kecupan disana.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Sang paman menggesekan miliknya pada lipatan basah tersebut. Posisinya yang kini rada membungkuk lebih memudahkannya untuk menggapai bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengajak lidah gadis kecil tersebut untuk saling melilit, guna mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan Baekhyun dalam hitungan detik kedepan.

"Aku mencintaimu, B." Setelah penyataan cinta tersebut sang paman langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya. Mengoyak lapisan tipis didalam sana dalam sekali gerakan.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil melengkung merasakan sakit luar biasa pada pusat tubuhnya. Mulutnya berusaha menyuarakan jeritan, tapi tak sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seolah olah dibelah dua.

"Arrghhhhh! Sakit paman!! Sakit!! Hiks!" Jeritan Baekhyun benar benar keluar setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Ia meraung, menggerakkan kedua tanggannya yang di borgol secara random. Ia ingin lepas dari semua ini, Baekhyun benar benar tak sanggup merasakan sakit di daerah kewanitaannya.

"Ssstt tenanglah, tenang. Semuanya akan baik baik saja sayang." Chayeol memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut dengan erat tanpa melepaskan kesejatiannya. Mengelus lembut puncak kepala bocah itu tanpa mempedulikan gerakan Baekhyun yang mencoba lepas dari dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa paman menyakitiku! Apa kesalahanku! Lepaskan aku, jangan sentuh aku hiks.." Baekhyun menangis sejadi jadinya, tetapi sang paman tak menyerah. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, mengecup seluruh wajah si bocah lalu membisikkan kata kata penenang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar mencintaimu, B."

"Kalau paman benar mencintaiku kenapa berbuat seperti ini." Baekhyun terisak, bagaimanapun ia tak bisa benar benar marah terhadap pamannya. Karna hanya sang pamanlah yang ia punyai saat ini.

"Aku sampai berbuat seperti ini karena aku benar benar mencintaimu, Baek. Dari kau kecil sampai sebesar ini, aku sudah mencintaimu dan menahan semuanya terlalu lama. Maaf sudah membuatmu takut dan kesakitan, aku benar benar kehilangan akal." Sang paman mengelus wajah kecil keponakannya. Memberikan bertubi tubi kecupan disana. Sedikit banyaknya ada rasa penyesalan terselip dihatinya ketika mendengar raungan Baekhyun tadi. Bagaimana pun harta berharga milik gadis kecil itu sudah ia rebut dengan paksa.

Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti disini. Ya, katakan saja Chanyeol adalah lelaki paling egois disini.

"Aku akan bergerak.." Ucap Chanyeol ketika menyadari Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dengan berlahan ia bergerak diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Gadis itu meringis, tapi Chanyeol tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal tersebut. Ia tetap bergerak dengan ritme yang stabil, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menghajar lubang sempit Baekhyun secara brutal. Karna gaya yang lembut benar benar bukanlah tipenya.

"Ohh milikmu menjepit sekali Baek.." Chanyeol menggeram dengan ritme yang ditingkatkan. Ia bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lirih disela sela ringisannya.

"Shhh ah pa-paman, s-sakit.. unghh.."

"Kau ingin melihatnya baek?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melepas kain hitam yang menutupi hazel cantik milik keponakannya dan membiarkan gadis dibawah umur tersebut melihat adegan por no yang tengah berlangsung.

"Paman..." Baekhyun merona ketika matanya menangkap kegiatan yang berlangsung dibawah tubuhnya. Malu ketika melihat batang perkasa milik sang paman yang keluar masuk dari lubang miliknya.

"Kau menyukai tontonanmu?" Si gadis tak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan sang paman. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mendesah tanpa henti ketika sang paman menambah kecepatan gerak punggulnya.

Chanyeol benar benar tak sanggup untuk bergerak lebih pelan lagi, hal itu akan hanya membuatnya benar benar gila. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat temponya.

"A-ahh pa-paman! Aahh ahhh y-ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun tak henti hentinya menjerit. Hujan diluar sana sudah mulai mereda, membuat suaranya terdengar lebih vokal dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin aku bergerak lebih cepat huh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memainkan kedua puncak dada Baekhyun yang tegang.

Tanpa disadari bocah itu mengangguk, dengan nafas yang putus putus ia mendesah.

"Kalau begitu memohonlah. Memohonlah kepadaku agar bergerak lebih cepat lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum licik, menatap manik sayu milik keponakannya dengan penuh kilatan nafsu yang membuncah.

Dan.. tanpa disangka sangka Baekhyun menerima tantangan sang paman. Dengan wajah yang merona sempurna, mata yang sayu, dan mulut mengeluarkan nafas putus putus, ia memohon kepada Chanyeol..

"J-jebal paman, bergeraklah lebih cepat lagi. Kumohon ugh.." Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan bagus untuk menolak permohonan keponakan kecilnya.

Lelaki tampan tesebut tersenyum sinis disela sela nafasnya yang menderu. "Ya, seperti itu cara memohon yang benar." Ia mengangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya diatas bahunya yang kokoh. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi sang paman mulai bergerak dengan cepat, dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin menjerit.

Gadis itu tak henti hentinya berteriak ketika ujung kejantanan sang paman berkali kali menyenggol sesuatu didalam sana yang menimbulkan efek besar pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening dan ia tak dapat berpikir dengan benar.

"Aaaahhhh ahh lagi.. kumohonhh.. pamanh.. ahh.." Gadis kecil tersebut berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bergerak melawan arah dari gerakan sang paman.

"Ohh, ohh ya tuhan..." Ia mencengkram erat besi borgol ditangannya, karna ia tak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan kenikmatan luar biasa ini kemana.

Suara ranjang yang berdecit dan suara tamparan kulit mengiringi pergerakan mereka sepanjang malam. Ditambah desahan putus asa si gadis dan geraman rendah sang paman semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Suhu dingin yang dihasilkan AC dan cuaca sama sekali tak membuat mereka terganggu dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Sebentar lagi..." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada rendah, sedangkan pinggulnya sibuk bergerak guna mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

"A-aku mau pipis..." lirih Baekhyun masih dengan desah seraknya.

"Bersama, keluarkan bersama.." Ucap Chanyeol ketika di detik berikutnya ia segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu menumpahkan seluruh lavanya diatas perut rata si gadis. Sedangkan milik Baekhyun membasahi paha kokoh sang paman.

Tubuh besar tersebut ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Deru nafas yang tak beraturan dan juga peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya menjadi akhir dari kegiatan malam ini. Mereka saling diam, mencoba menikmati pelepasan yang baru saja terjadi.

Cukup lama hening menyelimuti pasangan keponakan dan paman tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya yang lebih tua mengeluarkam suranya.

"Apa kau marah kepadaku, Baek?" Baekhyun mengehela nafas, berlahan tangan kecilnya mencoba memeluk kepala sang paman yang bersandar didadanya.

"Walaupun rasanya ingin marah, tetapi bagaimana bisa aku marah kepada orang yang mencintaiku." lirihnya "Hanya paman yang aku miliki didunia ini." Sang paman menghela nafas dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menerima tua bangka tak tahu diri ini." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sang paman terlelap dengan perasaan yang luar biasa lega, dan disusul oleh sang keponakan yang dengan lapang dada menerima hal buruk.. Tidak.. Ntahlah, dia sendiri tak tahu yang terjadi malam ini sesuatu hal yang buruk atau hal yang baik. Yang terpenting ia lega, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang masih mencintainya selain Ibu dan Ayahnya.

. . .

 **FIN**

AKU INI BIKIN APA SIH?!?! YAAMPUN!! HIKS!!

Aku gatau lagi karna ini tuh udah mentok parah.

Sebelumnya aku bener bener minta maaf ke temen temen semuanya atas keterlambatan chap 3 ff gaje ini. Karna... Aku bener bener bingung jalan ceritanya gimana dan ditambah lagi aku habis selesai UTS yang rasanya seperti UAS lol.

Tapi serius, beberapa kali aku nyoba ngelanjutin dan selalu ngeblank...

Tapi gapapa, syukur malem ini aku lagi mood dan akhirnya bisa nyelesain cerita ini. Aku harap kalian ga kecewa sama chap akhir ff ini ya.

Jangan tanya kenapa ga ada alur lain selain hal begituan, karna aku orangnya suka bikin ff pwp gitu. Jadi buat temen temen yang request masa lalu Uncle Chan and Kid Baek aku mohon maaf sebesar2nya yaa, rasanya aku belum mampu buat alur yang lebih luas lagi :(

Buat temen2 yang nebak ini ff eren x levi.. Yup! ini dulunya ff Levi X Eren. Gemes soalnya ama mereka lol.

Dan buat temen2 yang nanya ini terjemahan atau bukan, jawabannya adalah bukaaan. Ini aku yang bikin, maaf ya kalo kalimat2 di dalam ff ini kacau dan so so an baku gitu hiks TAT

And last but not least, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih saran yaaaa. Itu berarti banget biar aku bisa makin belajar dari kritikan baik temen temen hehe

Intinya terima masih banyak semuanya. Sampai ketemu di ff yang lainnya yaaay! Dah!

Love

/zoesgurl/


End file.
